Chapter 3/Allies
(Space, warp speed) The Enterprise is on course for the meeting spot with the Replicator Weir's cruiser. (Deck 1, main bridge) The crew are getting ready for a battle or just a meeting with Replicator Weir, when Commander Kadan looks at Captain Martin whose is pacing about. John stop you're gonna wear the deck plating out Commander Kadan says looking at her commanding officer. Captain Martin sits in the command chair. Sorry just nerves that's all Captain Martin says looking at Kadan then the sensor alarm beeps. Sito looks at the read out then reports. Sir I'm picking a Sovereign class vessel following close behind at high warp its the Intrepid Sito reports as she runs her fingers on the console. Captain Martin is confused by the report and gets up from the chair. On main viewer Captain Martin says as he walks towards the ops and helm consoles. On the viewer shows the Intrepid approaching the Enterprise. Enterprise to Intrepid Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Intrepid here says Typhuss on the viewscreen. You are one hell of a friend Typhuss Captain Martin says to Typhuss on the viewer. I'm sorry John, I told Sam where you were going, Sam thinks this is too dangerous, Sam wants the Enterprise to go back to Starbase Atlantis says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Typhuss, Weir knows the strength of the Replicator fleet in orbit around their planet and while Sheppard and his team are going to convince the Xindi to join in the fight because we don't know if McKay's blob will be ready in time Captain Martin says to Typhuss on the viewer. The order comes from Colonel Carter, Replicator Weir is going to attack the Enterprise, its a trap, set a course for Starbase Atlantis, warp eight, that's an order Captain says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Typhuss why would Weir invite us personally if she was going to attack us it makes no sense Captain Martin says to Typhuss on the main viewer. I don't have time to talk about this, Colonel Carter gave you an order, are you going to disobey Carter's order says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Bring us about Ensign set course back to Starbase Atlantis Captain Martin orders Ensign Johansson to do. Aye, sir diverting course back to Starbase Atlantis now Ensign Johansson says as she runs her fingers over the helm console. (Starbase Atlantis orbit) Enterprise approaches the starbase. (Colonel Carter's office) Sam you got a lot of nerve recalling my ship when we listen to what the person has to say before guns go off Captain Martin says when he sees the female Replicator on the screen. What the hell? Captain Martin says as he looks at the screen then at McKay. I'd like you to meet our back up plan and a way to take the Replicators down for good McKay says as he looks at Captain Martin. Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie walks into Sam's office. Colonel Mackenzie what's new with you? Samantha asked her old friend. I'm good Sam how are you Sarah says looking at her friend. I'm fitting in nicely as the CO of Starbase Atlantis Sam says looking at Sarah as she's looking at the screen showing a female Replicator walking around McKay's lab. Is she being guarded while you're here Rodney? Captain Martin asked him. Then Typhuss walks into the room. What's going on? asked Typhuss as he looks at the group. McKay made a Human-form Replicator John Martin says to Typhuss as he shows him the female on the screen. That Replicator is dangerous and its also a security risk says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. I stripped most of its systems it can't change form or replicate McKay says to the two Captains. I'm gonna get an ARG and shoot her with it Rodney she's a security risk remember the SGC mission reports on Resse she made thousands of spiders and she nearly caused the destruction of the base Captain Martin says looking at Rodney. I don't care if you can make it sing and dance, its still dangerous, Colonel Sheppard, you argee with me don't you says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Sheppard and Doctor McKay. I agree with Typhuss, Rodney Colonel Sheppard says to McKay. Guys the box thing didn't work it kept falling into a pool of liquid this was the only step I could think of to do Rodney says to both Typhuss and Colonel Sheppard.